Our research can be divided into three general areas: 1. Control of genetic expression in Bacteriophage T4. 2. The mechanism of the control of biotin synthesis in E. coli. 3. The mechanisms of transcription and processing of RNA in yeast. In all of these projects we have been using the techniques of recombinant DNA, DNA and RNA sequencing, and in vitro transcription to obtain a better understanding of the control of gene expression.